


Art and Reality

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (we shall assume), Art Inspiring Life, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foreplay, Icha Icha Series, Inspiration, Jiraiya is Writing, Late at Night, Life Inspiring Art, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019, Sleepy Cuddles, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Inspiration strikes and draws Jiraiya from his bed to write; inspiration strikes and draws Jiraiya into his place between his lovers once more.





	Art and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019](https://naruto-rare-pair-support.tumblr.com/), for the prompt 'True Art'.

Jiraiya lifted his pencil from his notes, tapping the back end against his chin as he skimmed what he’d written absently, barely taking in the characters. He distractedly sketched out a little figure in a blank space near the top, sumptuously curvaceous . . . then another by its side, broader and bigger, half dwarfing the first, but fitting into the negative space it shaped. . .

He sighed, brushing aside bits of lead from around the rough little drawing, and returned to the bottom of his notes to add a bit more, mind humming along through the next phases. Heat, swell, stretch, arc, cry. . . Desperation but sweetness too. . . Union and battle and cresting triumph. . .

Jiraiya filled another two pages with scraps of scene and notes that built an outline for more before he was done, and smiled with satisfaction at his work. He set the paper and pencil aside for tomorrow, then stretched, raising his eyes once more to the pair of figures tangled in the bed in easy view.

One sumptuously curvaceous, one sinuous and lean, curled around her - less a possessive or even protective gesture and one born more of affection and need.

One of Tsunade’s hands was tucked around Orochimaru’s shoulder, curled in the silken fall of his night-black hair at the nape of his neck. Orochimaru’s arms were wound around Tsunade’s waist, his head bowed to tuck close to hers.

They were beautiful together, an artistic picture that Jiraiya drew endless inspiration from but would never wish to truly _share_. He drew a deep breath and sighed again, hauling himself out of his chair and collecting the lamp he had lit to write by, making his way back to the bed and the pair of lovers in it he had abandoned when inspiration pulled him from sleep.

Jiraiya trailed a hand up Orochimaru’s spine, and he arched, slow and languid, under the caress. Jiraiya put out the lamp and replaced it on the bedside table, feeling for edge of the blankets in the dark as his eyes struggled to adjust.

He slid into bed to the sound of a faintly sulky hiss and a feminine groan, and grinned.

He reached out and found Tsunade’s arm, following it up in a light caress to her shoulder and squeezing. Tsunade sighed, affronted tone softening as she gave a little hum, wriggling under his hand.

Orochimaru was more pliant as Jiraiya cuddled close to his back, melting easily to fill the spaces left between Jiraiya and Tsunade. He practically moulded himself backwards against Jiraiya’s chest with a soft, sleep-fogged murmur edged in sibilants. Jiraiya twisted and kissed his shoulder, smoothing a hand over his chest and belly as one long leg hooked between his own. Tsunade shifted into a stretch that arched her back as she shuddered with it, then curled up a little more, almost tucking her head under Orochimaru’s chin, soft and warm as she brushed against the back of Jiraiya’s hand.

He lifted it, trailing his knuckles over the soft, dramatic swell of one breast, drawn down along with its twin by their own weight, pulling Tsunade from her side a little more forwards as she leaned into Orochimaru. Tsunade’s breath caught as Jiraiya’s caress trailed higher still over her chest, nearing the base of her throat, and Jiraiya smiled against Orochimaru’s hair as she murmured his name.

He splayed his hand out over her ribs, one light stroke and then going still high on her waist. Orochimaru was contentedly still against Jiraiya’s chest, but cosily warm and yielding as Jiraiya shifted them both. Orochimaru remained as he was through the movement, cradled in the space between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya tucked his face down against Orochimaru’s hair and snuggled into his pillow, pushing himself a little more firmly against Orochimaru’s back to the tune of another languid, sleep-thick hiss. Jiraiya hummed softly, more than comfortable, fingers curling tighter where they rested over Tsunade’s waist for a moment. He drifted to sleep to the sound of Tsunade’s soft breathing and her warmth under his palm, Orochimaru tucked as snugly close as it was possible to be against him from head to foot.

When Jiraiya woke he was lying flat on his back, two smaller bodies tucked between his arms and his body, cuddled close and warm at his sides. He moaned contentedly and curled his arms up around them; Tsunade stretched and hummed, back arching, petting his chest with one hand, while Orochimaru bowed gracefully with the pressure, his hand smoothing over Jiraiya’s ribs and belly towards his hip.

Jiraiya squeezed them both a little tighter, more than content, not ready to leave their embrace though he had gotten quite enough rest already, the interruption of his sleep aside.

“You were writing last night.” Orochimaru observed, and Jiraiya hummed and nodded, still lazy with sleep and too comfortable to move. “Care to share your newest scene with us?” he asked, leaning up and over Jiraiya’s chest. He opened his eyes and met Orochimaru’s, gone a rich gold beneath heavy lids, a pretty contrast to the dusky purple markings there.

Tsunade practically purred against Jiraiya’s side. “Ohh, yes!” She arched against him, her hand sliding higher on his chest as she, too, shifted to lean over him. “Share with us.” she crooned, kneading at his chest and sliding one thigh up over his legs.

“It isn’t finished yet.” Jiraiya told them, unable to quite resist the urge to slide his hands over them in return. The shapely curve of Tsunade’s ass and the lean slant of Orochimaru’s narrow hip filled his hands beautifully, and they both made little pleased sounds at the touch.

“That’s never stopped you before.” Orochimaru murmured against his jaw, lips and cheek brushing Jiraiya’s skin, dragging lightly over stubble. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” he added in Jiraiya’s ear, tongue tracing the rim. “Perhaps we can help you . . . _finish_ it.”

“Perhaps it will trigger some further _inspiration_ for you.” Tsunade suggested, her honey-warm eyes mischievous.

Jiraiya slid his hand back up her body and tugged her down to kiss her, her breasts squashed firmly against his chest with the angle. He hummed low in his throat as Tsunade nipped his lower lip, immensely pleased with where he found himself, and Orochimaru twisted at his side, nudging closer into him.

“On _that_ I am never lacking, with the two of you around, hime.” Jiraiya said as she drew away again, smiling a little smugly. Orochimaru laughed softly, deep and rough, and one elegant hand slid along Jiraiya’s jaw. He turned his head easily towards his other lover and Orochimaru kissed him as well, soft and languid and demanding as Orochimaru’s tongue slid along his own in a teasing curl.

Jiraiya growled and grabbed his lover around the shoulders, and Orochimaru laughed again but gave way willingly, moaning softly as Jiraiya kissed him again, deeper, just a little rough. He leaned heavily over Jiraiya, pressing him deeper into the bed, arching to push against him in a sinuous, wanton movement.

Orochimaru’s cock was hard against Jiraiya’s hip as he rolled his hips, moaning again, half muffled by Jiraiya’s kiss. Jiraiya shivered, grip tightening, then broke away from Orochimaru’s mouth with a gasp as Tsunade smoothed her hand over his own cock.

“Tell us?” Tsunade coaxed, giving him a knowing, lascivious look.

Jiraiya groaned, squeezing them both more tightly against himself once more. Tsunade wriggled against him with a little hum, her strong, delicate fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking lightly.

“I’ll,” Jiraiya paused, tugging Tsunade pointedly against his side, breath catching as she stroked him again, one fingertip pausing to rub teasingly beneath the head of his cock, “need my notes.”

Tsunade pouted, arching her back and pressing herself into him comfortably.

Orochimaru nuzzled Jiraiya’s jaw, then leaned in to brush a kiss to Tsunade’s cheek. “I’ll get them.” he said, trailing a caress over them both.

Orochimaru rolled away, rising smoothly from the bed. He tilted his head and his hair spilled over his shoulder like heavy silk, sliding over his back. He crossed to the chair and table in the corner where Jiraiya often sat to work; not too far from the bed and with a brilliant view of it and those in it. Jiraiya watched him appreciatively as he moved, each step flexing muscles from his slender calves all the way up the smooth lines of his back and shoulders.

Tsunade purred, snuggling closer against Jiraiya’s right side and trailing her fingers lightly up and down his cock as she watched their lover too. Orochimaru collected Jiraiya’s work and turned with it in hand, then paused and arched a brow at them, lips tilting into a sharp smirk.

Tsunade lifted her hand - Jiraiya groaned and she giggled - and beckoned, and Orochimaru made an amused, contemplative sound and returned. Jiraiya stroked Tsunade distractedly, eyes trailing over Orochimaru’s body as he approached, lingering at the narrow slope of his waist, the slender but hard lines of his thighs. . . He stopped by the bed, hips tilting as he shifted his weight, his pale, hard cock bouncing and the slim muscles of his abdomen and chest rippling.

Tsunade growled, soft and rather cute really, and pushed herself up onto her knees, sliding out of Jiraiya’s grip even as he reached for her again. He shifted a little on his back, eyeing her appreciatively as she leaned over him; legs spreading to steady herself, hips angling, stomach tightening, breasts jiggling with her movement as one hand shot out and she caught at Orochimaru’s arm.

Orochimaru chuckled and slid smoothly back into bed as she pulled, curling his legs beneath him and sliding one hand up Tsunade’s side to draw her down to him. Jiraiya shivered and moaned as Tsunade leaned across him into Orochimaru and kissed him hot and slow. Orochimaru’s hand eased from her shoulder down to stroke along her collarbone, then follow the curve of her breast, fingers splaying wide and thumb brushing over her nipple.

Jiraiya swallowed, body tensing and cock twitching. Tsunade pulled again and Orochimaru let himself be moved easily, body bowing with her hands on him, their upper bodies coming together and their legs nudging against Jiraiya on either side. Orochimaru’s hand smoothed over the gentle slope of Tsunade’s muscular stomach, then moved to cup the curve of her hip, and her hands trailed in return over his shoulder and his own rather spare stomach.

Tsunade made a soft sound of pleasure against Orochimaru’s mouth as he squeezed her hip, breasts pressed against his defined chest, before finally pulling away. Jiraiya reached up, revelling in the freedom to do so - to touch and stroke and _have_ \- and smoothed his hands over Orochimaru’s lean, hard thigh and Tsunade’s softer, fuller one, the easiest place to reach without rising.

They both turned to him, and Jiraiya moaned, a shivery flush of pleasure filling him; they exchanged a fleeting look, then came back down to his arms. Tsunade first, clasping his wrist lightly and sliding his hand higher up her body even as she kissed along his jaw to his mouth for a quick, warm kiss, then Orochimaru, heavy and solid against Jiraiya’s side and under his hand, kissing his throat with lingering warmth and the prickling edge of teeth.

“Tell us your story.” Orochimaru said against his skin, nipping gently and stroking Jiraiya’s chest, hips arching beneath Jiraiya’s palm as he stroked his lover’s back and down over his ass. “Share, Jiraiya.”

Jiraiya groaned, tilting his head up as Orochimaru worked further up his throat with gently biting kisses, but blindly accepted the paper his lover pressed into his grip. “We’re _ready_. . .” Tsunade all but purred, fingers dancing between Jiraiya’s body and Orochimaru’s in flighty caresses. Jiraiya would point out that he could hardly do as they asked - demanded - until they let him up, but he was hardly loath to remain where he was under them either.

It was long minutes before they left him free him to move - Orochimaru withdrawing enough to simply curl against his shoulder and Tsunade pulling back, off his chest, to settle fully at his side instead. Jiraiya hummed appreciatively and brushed a hand over her side before pushing himself up a bit. He propped his back against the pillows and headboard and straightened out the papers he had written in the dim light of the lamp, his sleeping lovers curled together before him in such a beautifully inspiring picture.

Now they curled into _him_ instead, waiting for him with wandering hands and bodies warm with wanting, and it took Jiraiya a few moments to gather himself under their attentions. He skimmed over his notes and reordered his thoughts before he began to speak, shifting the scene a little, improving it as he went.

The hands roaming his body and the soft murmur one or the other of his lovers interjected from time to time only aided in those improvements to the story. As it would aid his writing when it inevitably came that they became distracted - after his storytelling got away from him and the world shifted to immediacy and heat and nothing beyond the three of them together.

. . .it would help eventually. When he returned to the story, later.

Jiraiya’s voice roughened, and he cleared his throat. He felt the soft rumble of Orochimaru’s laughter against his throat, Tsunade’s hand trailing over his chest as she hummed, and a shivery pulse of heat flared through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
